I Would Hate to Love You
by TruRebellion
Summary: Danny and Nicole's relationship is blossoming but there is now a new force that might just ruin that and it's... The new girl. What will happen? And what is she? How far will she go to get what she wants? DxOC SxT Rated T for language and violence
1. The Start Of Something

**This my fourth story and if will involve OCs! I don't own Danny Phantom! Butch Hartman does! I also don't own Converses, What The Hell, or 21st Century Girl.**

* * *

_**I am a rebel but I do it with class...**_

Danny Fenton groaned and grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Damn! What crawled up your ass and died?" Nicole 'Cole' Waters, Danny's best friend since they both were six months old, teased.

"You. Now what do you want?"

"Did you forget already? You asked me to wake you up for school because your alarm clock broke during that fight eith Technus." Danny could already see her rolling her eyes.

"Oh..."

"Is it coming back to you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Bye, Cole"

XXXXX

As Danny was walking down the hall, he was pulled down by his arm.

"What ar-"

"Calm down! It's me!"

"What are you doing?" Danny asked Cole.

"Saving you from Mr. Lancer." She answered simply.

"Wh-"

"Just watch!" Cole grabbed Danny's head and turned it so that it faced Mr. Lancer.

As soon as he opened the door to his classroom, he was drenched in tomato sauce.

Cole stood up and shout "Happy first day of school, Mr. L!"

"That is going to cost you two months of lunchtime entertainment, Miss Waters!"

Cole groaned as she picked up the camera Danny had not seen before. "I just got out of that!"

Danny felt a small smirk form on his face. 'Maybe should start acting like a good little girl then you wouldn't have to do it."

"Shut up!" Cole glared at Danny before she got up and left.

XXXXX

As soon as the bell rang our favorite teen half ghost ran out of the class to get to lunch in time to see Cole perform.

Because Cole is on lunchtime entertainment she has to sing at least one song.** (As mentioned in Here Comes Rebel! My other story.)**

Pushing open the doors to the Cafe he saw that Cole had not yet performed and was setting up the mic.

"Hello, Casper High! Welcome to a new year of drama and learning! Which I am sure no one wants to do!" She said as the Cafe filled with snickering.

"As you can see... I got in trouble again but it was well worth it!" She fist pumped the air as she said it.

"Well lets get started, shall we?"

_**(What The Hell by Avril Lavigne)**_

_**You say that I'm messing with your head...**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**All cause I was making out with your friend...**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong...**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah) **_

_**I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun...**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

**_You're on your knees beggin' _****_please stay with me_**

**_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy  
_**

**_(Crazy)_**

**_All my life I've been good but now _**

**_Whoa _**

**_I'm thinking what the hell_**

**_All I want is to mess around _**

**_And I don't really care about _**

**_If you love me _**

**_If you hate me _**

**_You can't save me _**

**_Baby, baby_**

**_All my life I've been good but now_**

**_Whoa_**

**_I'm thinking what the hell_**

**_What, what, what_**

**_What the hell_**

**_So what _**

**_If I go out on a million dates..._**

**_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_**

**_You never call or listen to me anyway..._**

**_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_**

**_I'd rather rage or sit around and wait all day..._**

**_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_**

**_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_**

**_Yay_**

**_You're on your knees beggin' _****_please stay with me_**

**_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy  
_**

**_(Crazy)_**

**_All my life I've been good but now _**

**_Whoa _**

**_I'm thinking what the hell_**

**_All I want is to mess around _**

**_And I don't really care about _**

**_If you love me _**

**_If you hate me _**

**_You can't save me _**

**_Baby, baby_**

**_All my life I've been good but now_**

**_Whoa_**

**_What the hell_**

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**Whoa, whoa**_

_**La la la la la la la la **_

_**Whoa, whoa **_

_**You say that I'm messing with your head**_

_**Boy, I like messing in your bed **_

_**Yeah, I am messing with you head  
**_

_**When I am messing in bed**_

_**All my life I've been good but now**_

_**(Oh)**_

_**Whoa **_

_**I'm thinking what the hell**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I don't really care about**_

_**All my life I've been good but now**_

_**(Oh)**_

_**I'm thinking what the hell**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I don't really care about**_

_**If you love me**_

_**If you hate me **_

**_You can't save me_**

**_Baby, baby _**

**_All my life I've been good but now_**

**_Whoa_**

**_What the hell_**

**_La la la la la la la_**

**_La la la la la la la_**

As Cole walked down the steps 21st Century Girl by Willow Smith started playing. But the sound of applause and wolf whistles blocked out the lyrics.

Cole did a clumsy bow and waved. "Ok, ok! But I didn't pick a song for you guys to listen to if your not going to listen too it!"

Chuckles and snickers were heard all around the room.

She to table closest to the door. This table held Danny, Sam, and Tucker and as soon as Cole got there her's and Danny's ghost scene went off.

Cole rolled her purple eyes and tapped her converesed-covered foot on the floor as she watched Danny hurriedly stuffed a burger in his mouth. "Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

"Sorry if I hadn't had time to eat this morning!"

Again Cole rolled her eyes.


	2. The Beginning

**So my 2nd chapter to I Would Hate to Love You! Yay! So I don't own Danny Phantom! No matter how much I ask Butch Hartman will not give it to me! Well onward with the story! I own all OCs used in this story.**

* * *

After Danny finished stuffing his face, they were off.

Floating around invisible they hadn't had seen anything unusual except the Box Ghost which they easily defeated.

"Sometimes I wonder how he always gets out." Cole flipped her snowy white hair with red stripes over her shoulder. Nicole Waters and Rebel Rocker were the same in personality but had different appearance like Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom.

Where Nicole Waters wore blue skinny jeans and a purple shirt that shirt that said 'I bite' on it, Rebel Rocker wore red skinny jeans and had a black shirt with a red RR symbol which Sam created. She had neon red eyes that only showed up when she was angry or nervous in her human half or in her ghost half. Unlike when she was in her human form she had purple eyes that went with her black her and purple stripes. She would be seen with fingerless fishnet gloves and converse in human or ghost form. The only difference between the converses were that instead of them being black with white laces in her human form they were white with black laces in her ghost form. Her skin also got slightly tanner.

Danny had pale skin that complimented his raven colored hair and baby blue eyes in human form. He wore a white shirt with a red oval and red trimming paired with baggy blue jeans and red sneakers. In ghost form he had slightly tanner skin and snowy white hair with neon green eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit with white boots, gloves, and DP symbol which Sam created.

"How does he manage to survive in his own house!" Cole let a small giggle at that.

Just then a new voice was added to the conversation. "The same way you do, whelps!"

Cole groan and she turned at Skulker "Do we have to do this the hard way or easy way, Skulls?"

Skulker pressed a button on his arm and a glowing blade slide out of his hand.

"Looks like the hard way it is."

XXXXX

Cole shook the thermos on the way to fifth period. She whispered "How you doing in there, Skulls?"

She smirked when she heard muffled yelling. "That was what I thought."

She soon stopped and her eyes became glazed over. The trio stopped and looked at their friend. Cole was Clockwork's, the master of time, daughter. She would usually get visions of the future. That means that something bad was going to happen and being the queen of the Ghost Zone she had to make sure it was token care of.** (Shock right!)**

"Cole... Are you alright?"

That seemed to snap her out of it because she turned and muttered an yes to Tuck before heading towards the bathroom with Sam on her heel.

Danny still kept the concerned look on his face when he saw Sam and her come out with a pale faces.

XXXXX

Two Weeks Later:

Cole had slowly returned back to normal after the last vision. The boys had given up asking what happened last week.

"Okay, class we are having a new student so please give a warm welcome to Miss Jessica Poppers."

Suddenly, Cole got up and ran out of the room with her hands over her face and a deadly pale. Walking right past the new girl if you looked close enough you could see her shiver.

Sam got up and followed Cole as the new girl walked in. All the boys stared at the beauty before them and all the girls glared.

Jessica Poppers probably beat Paulina as the prettiest girl in school. She had brown hair and the most green eyes anyone had ever seen. She wore a green tank top that went with her eyes and blue jeans with brown wedges. As soon as Danny meet eye contact with her, he felt like he was falling.

"My name is Jessica Poppers and I moved just here from France." She said with a strong accent that wasn't French.

Just then Sam walked in with a frantic look on her face. "Mr. Lancer, Cole passed out!"

Soon Danny snapped out of his trance and ran out of the room to the closest ladies' room where he saw Cole on the floor mumbling incoherent things.

He gently picked her up and felt her forehead. He immediately pulled his hand back.

"You're burning up." He mumbled.

He walked towards the classroom where they could check her temperature.

It was 105 degrees which was extremely dangerous for a halfa.

* * *

**What is up with the new girl? What happened in Cole's vision? And will Cole survive? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Rebel has sighed out.**


	3. Wishing is Believing

**Sorry for not writing sooner! I got sick with the flu after testing so please forgive me! I don't own Danny Phantom! Butch Hartman does! I also don't own I Knew You Were Trouble!**

* * *

Cole cracked open her eyes to quickly close them. She groaned and with her eyes closed she felt around her arm.

She felt a sting as pushed the rough plastic of an IV. A hand enveloped her hand that was trying to get the IV out. Cole shot up and opened her eyes, even through the whiteness of the hospital room made them hurt.

She turned and glared at the hand touching her's. Her eyes follow the arm connected to the hand and meet baby blue eyes that concern and worry.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked. She glared at him, her anger taking over. "No, I'm not okay! All I want is this fucking IV out!"

Than she started bawling her eyes out. "I want to go home!"

Danny surprised by the sudden mood swings said a simple 'oh' and the anger Cole had before came rolling in.

"Oh! Is that all you have to say!" She lifted the arm that had the IV stuck in it. "Damn IV! I'm been here for how many days and all you can say is a simple 'Oh'! What is wrong with you!" She glared even harder at him.

Danny sat speechless and slowly got up as if Cole was a wild animal. "I will go get the doctor and call your family, Sam, and Tucker. Your okay by yourself?"

She glared at and muttered 'Yeah'.

Danny walked out into the hall and bumped straight into her doctor, Dr. Skitlez. "Oh! Dr. Skitlez, I was looking for you! Nicole is awake!" Danny could practically feel the glare on his back as he said Nicole. He could tell something was up with Cole and wasn't because of the random mood swings.

Dr. Skitlez had a condensing type tone and he knew Cole would become angrier just by listen to it. "Okay! So I can assume that you are going to call family and friends.

"I will be back in a few minutes." Danny headed towards the bathroom and checked for people and cameras. Seeing neither he called Sam knowing Tucker was with her.

"Danny! How is Cole? Is she awake? Did she d-d-"

"Sam, calm down! Cole is awake and breathing! Are you with Tuck?"

"Yeah, he is right next to me! But you didn't answer my question. How is Cole?" Danny heard frustration seep into her voice.

"Well... I don't know how she is doing. She's having mood swings. Bad ones at that."

Tucker's voice came on. "How bad?"

"She goes from crying her eyes out to glaring at me from saying 'oh'." Danny could see Tucker grimaced without actually seeing him.

"We'll be there in 5." Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

XXXXX

After having a short conversation with Cole's parents, Danny walked in to see Cole sing I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift.

_**And I realized the joke is on me**_

_**Hey**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in **_

_**So shame on me now...**_

She turned to Danny with a smile on her face.

"Danny! How are you?" The shrill voice that Danny didn't think Cole could produce reach his ears.

"I'm good! How are you? You know after being in a coma for 6 days?"

Suddenly a frown replaced the smile on her. "I'm okay, I guess?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Cole! How are you, dude?" Cole glared at Tucker. "I'm fine! Why does every ask me that?"

Sam stood frozen after Cole's outburst. "Hey Cole! What's wrong with your eyes?"

Cole glared at Sam. "What do you think is wrong?"

Sam glared back and Cole just glared harder. Than she broke down in tears. "I'm sorry! I just don't know what's happen! Usually something like this happens when the Ghost Zone is in trouble and I'm not there but I'm not sure!"

Than she stopped crying and ripped the IV out of her arm. "I have to go!" Cole tried to pass Sam and Tucker at the door but they didn't let her.

"I have to go! Don't you get it? The Ghost Zone is in trouble!" Cole tried to wiggle out of Sam and Tucker's grips.

"Cole, Cole! Calm down! If it helps I'll go to the Ghost Zone to see if anything is wrong, okay? Calm down!"

Cole walked over to the hospital bed and sat down. "Okay you can go. But you have to tell my dad to come visit me after I get out of this damn hospital!"

She leaned back on the bed and her eyes fluttered close.

Danny sighed and grabbed her now warm hand. "Of course, Cole."

* * *

**Okay so if you didn't understand this chapter, Cole wakes up in the hospital after being in a coma for 6 days and ends up having mood swings because the Ghost Zone is in trouble! What's wrong with her eyes is that they have been neon red this whole time! **


	4. April Fool's Day, Anyone?

Cole was flying...

Or she was imaging that she was flying.

Today is April Fool's Day and the four teenagers we all love and know have a message for the readers...

"Don't text/drink while driving! Never kiss a seal! Don't go to Ember's concerts! And..."

They all pause.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Happy April Fool's, Rebels!"

**So I have the next chapter planed out for the story! Now all I have to do is type it! I'm sighing off here Rebels! And if you want to... **

**Send me all the April Fool's pranks you guys pulled!**


	5. Clueless

**Sorry I was so late with this chapter... There was testing again and I also got onto a lot of trouble during and after April Fool's Day... I don't own Danny Phantom! We all know who does! Onward! **

"Shut up!" The nameless male nurse snarled at Cole.

Cole stopped her insistent babbling and smirked at the irritated, "Why? Am I bothering you?"

The nurse glared at her before putting on an obviously fake smile. "No, of course not, dear! Your an amazing patient!" It seemed like someone was forcing him to say that.

"Great! So I can continue talking, right?" If Cole's smirk could grow any bigger it would break her face in half. The nurse glared at her once more. He looked like he wanted to rip her to sherds, burn the sherds, then sing praises and dance on the ashes. Not a very good look for Cole.

Cole nodded but didn't say a word since she felt drained. The nurse finished his final test, turned towards Cole and said, " You seem perfectly healthy except for the fact that you still have fever. You should most likey leave on Sunday seeing as the fever isn't isn't as high." Cole nodded, "So your keeping me overnight?" The nurse walked out the door, not answering her question. _Oh well _Cole mentally sighed.

The room suddenly came quiet again. She couldn't even hear the beeping of her heart monitor. _What's going on? _Cole shivered, it seemed the temperature had dropped about twenty degrees. Almost as suddenly as the first time everything went back to normal. But Cole didn't stop shivering. It felt like someone was watching her. She shook her head. _Your okay! you would be able to see anything that would be watching! Calm down... _But that didn't seem to stop her nerves.

Cole not being able to handle the silence grabbed the blue bag carefully place next to her hospital bed and placed it in her lap. _Maybe if I read... _She reached into the bag and pulled out one of her favorite books, The Book Thief  and started to read from the page she had left off from.

XXXXX

Danny was tired.

He was also lost.

As he looked around the green world with purple doors floating around him and the islands and masses of land that looked they were placed anywhere, he wished that he had gotten the Infi-map from Frostbite. But him, being his normally stupid self decided against it. _Who knew the Ghost Zone was so complex..._

"Where am I?" He mumbled to himself, looking again once more. _There's Walker's Jail and Skulker's Island is right across it so..._

"The portal should be right behind me!" Danny turned around and saw what he had been for the last five hours... Nothing.

He tried to conjure up something Cole had said about the Ghost Zone. _"The Ghost Zone is like Earth, right? So you would think that everything stayed in the same place? But it doesn't! Everything there changes from it's original place, just a lot faster than here on Earth! Are you guys listening to me?!"_

He flew pass Skulker's Island, carefully not to seen by Skulker, himself and flew through the portal he was looking for the last five hours. He felt the familiar chill that he got as a ghost crossing to the Earth through a portal. After so many trips to the Ghost Zone he had become used ad if not comfortable to it.

Danny transformed back into his human half, feeling his start to beat a little bit faster and his need for air to increase, as walked up the stair that went to living room and walked to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge to only be hit in the face by a leftover Ecto-Weenie. He shouted and attempted to pull at the piece of meat that was gnawing at his face. After a few moments of struggling, he managed to throw the meat back in the fridge and close the door, breathing heavily. He sighed and grabbed an apple, shoving into his mouth.

He slowly walked up the past the living room and up the stairs to his room. With the apple in his mouth, he shoved his T-Shirt over his head.

"Danny..." There was a cough after that.

Looking up, Danny's normally pale cheeks blushed a blood red color. There sitting on his bed was Cole dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a purple tank top. Danny toke the apple out of his mouth and asked her, "What are you doing out the hospital?" He was highly aware of how his shirt was missing and her lack of usually attire as he felt his blush slowly cool.

Cole smiled and stood, walking over to Danny she put her hand on chest and put her face close to his. "I missed you!" She ran her hands over his abs and purred. Danny shivered, _Something is very off about her. _Danny pulled away and grabbed her hands. "That's nice, I guess..." he grabbed his shirt off of his dresser and hurriedly put it back on. Cole pouted but then smiled wickedly. _Something is VERY wrong with her. _

Cole moved closer to him and he tried to back up put realized he was trapped. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer than what she was before. "Did you miss me?" Danny gulped but decided to play along with her. " Of course I missed you!" He even added a smile for good measure. She leaned even closer so that when she spoke her lips brushed against his. "You don't sound sure..."

Danny flipped them over so she was pressed against the door. He didn't know where the sudden confidence came from but he kissed her and she kissed him back. Sparks seemed to fly but they didn't seem as bright as they did all the other times they kissed. He pulled away first, his voice sounding deeper. "Are you sure now?" Cole nodded, her eyes glazed over.

"I have to go take a shower." He said backing up at the hunger look in her eyes. Cole nodded again before smirking, "Can I join?" He blushed once more and than started to stutter.

She laughed, " I see your moment of confidence is over." Danny was still stuttering. "I was kidding, Danny! Calm down!" She transformed into her ghost half. "I'm going back to the hospital!" She announced. "Come visit me tomorrow?" Danny nodded, it seemed like he went mute all of a sudden. He walked backwards into the bathroom, watching her go before turning into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He noticed that his hair looked like a rats' nest and there was a light coat of gloss on his lips.

_What is going on?_


	6. Long Day

**Guess who's back! That's right! Me! Sorry for being late! I don't own Danny Phantom! I only own my OCs! Onward!**

* * *

Danny seemed to have a lot on his mind.

Well not a lot, just one subject that had taken over his mind all weekend.

Cole.

He didn't know what had caused him to kiss her but he felt like it was the right thing to do. Actually it was the only thing they both seemed to want to have. He decided that they would have to have a talk about it and ind out if they were friends or something more...

XXXXX

Seeing as today was Sunday, Cole was free to go home after being in that hellhole for a whole week.

"Make sure you avoid sweets and oils for a week and drink plenty of fluids." Dr. Skitlez said, looking over her checklist. "And... Oh! And no physical exercise for one and a half weeks so you're not stressing yourself."

Cole nodded her head slowly, if she couldn't do physical exercise than that meant no ghost fighting. Dr. Skitlez winked at her before she walked off to talk to a nurse. Cole walked out of her old hospital room and sat in the waiting room, looking for her parents.

After a few minutes, Cole's legs started to feel tired and she stood up and paced a bit. Danny had suddenly come into her mind and she shook her head. _Don't think that why about your friend and partner... _Cole took a deep breath and was about to sit down again when she heard her name.

"Cole!"

She put more weight be put on her legs and she stumbled. She looked down and was saw green eyes. Cole laughed and picked up the tiny two-year-old. "How's it going, Terrible Two?" Her youngest sister, Nat nodded her head, not really giving an answer. "Cole!" Cole once again stumbled under the added weight of her five-year-old brother, Donald and her ten-year-old sister, Dyman.

Donald, having purple hair from their mom and brown hair from his dad had a calm but childish personality. While Nat and Dyman had gotten their green eyes from their father. Nat had curly red-brown hair that she had gotten from their mom while Dyman had brown hair like Donald, coming from the same parent too.

Compared to everyone Cole acted and looked more like Nat and their mom, Nala while Dyman and Donald looked like their and Nat's dad. Cole had been born to Clockwork while Donald, Dyman, and Nat had been born to their father, Derek.

"How have my favorite people been?" Cole asked them while dropping Nat to the floor.

"Amazing!"

"Alright..."

"Okay?"

_Again? _

Cole rolled her eyes at them and flicked each of their noses. _They always do that!_

Starting from the oldest, which is Dyman and ending with the youngest, which is Nat, they give their responses from good to bad. Sometimes Cole even joined them.

"Awesome..."She mumbled as she watched her three siblings rub their noses. She then pulled them into a surpass hug, "I missed you!" She pulled away. "Now scram!" All three of them rushed to get outside. Cole grabbed her bag and followed them outside.

"My baby!"

Cole tensed, waiting for the impact of her mother's motherly hug. Not feeling the bone-crushing hug, she untested, only to be slammed down on the ground with her mother on top of her. Cole laughed, "You guys are wackos."

XXXXX

"Danny! Wake up!"

Danny sat up quickly and looked at his clock. 7:50am. Danny's eyes widen and he scrambled to get out of his bed. He fell out of the bed and than he phased out of the blankets and walked to his closet and pulled out his usual outfit.

He picked it up and headed quickly to the bathroom and locked the door before stripping and jumping into the shower. After he finished showering and getting dress, he ran down the stairs, grabbed a Fenton Energy Bar, and ran out the door, transforming into his ghostly ego, Danny Phantom.

XXXXX

Danny ran into Mr. Lancer's just in time to hear the bell ring. He slid off his book bag and opened his energy bar. He took off a piece of the energy bar. He stuffs the piece in his mouth and chewed quietly. Danny looks next to him and looked at Cole's seat. His mind shifts back to Saturday evening and he let's a sigh out of mouth.

"Mr. Fenton!" Danny looks unto see Mr. Lancer looking at him with a look of annoyance, a clipboard and a pencil in his hand. "What?!" He was upset that his daydream was interrupted.

"I called your name four times already! Would you kindly pay attention?" There was irritation in his voice mixed with the annoyance on his face.

"Oh..." Cole looked at him in concern and Danny blushed and sighed.

_It is going to be a long day!_

* * *

**I am going to say sorry once more...**


End file.
